Risk and Reward
by panickedfish
Summary: Feeling alienated from Yugi and his friends, Ryou does something reckless and duels without Bakura's help. Slight AU Tendershipping oneshot.


**author's note**: I'm not sure at what point of the canonical plot this would take place. I just assume that, in between arcs, the characters would return to school for a few days here and there.

also, I own nothing. I'm just a fangirl.

Reviews are cool and so are you for reading this!

* * *

Ryou stared out the window of his classroom, waiting for the end of the school day. The lessons were over, but the students still had to wait five minutes before being officially dismissed. When he heard a dull thud, Ryou turned his attention back to what was happening in the classroom.

Téa had already started on her homework to make best use of this downtime, and Yugi was watching her with interest. They kept their heads close to the paper, oblivious to Tristan and Joey's arm-wrestling match which was quickly turning into a scuffle, Joey refusing to admit defeat.

Ryou sighed, feeling like an outsider. His supposed friends were already paired off, but Ryou was on his own. He looked down at the necklace hanging over his chest. It didn't matter how long he wore the jewelry; the metal always felt cold. He had been told of his duels in several tournaments, but all the cards were a blur. Ryou had always been a spectator, forced into the recesses of his mind when the dark spirit of the Ring took over.

The bell rang, and Ryou was startled out of his thoughts. He stayed in his seat while his classmates filed out of the room.

"See you tomorrow, Ryou!" Téa said with a smile.

Yugi waved and the four of them left together. Reluctantly, Ryou stood and gathered his belongings into his backpack. His long white hair fell in front of his eyes and the Ring slid along its icy chain, swinging in front of his torso when he leaned over. Ryou stomped out of the now-empty classroom, feeling the Ring collide into his chest with every step.

Ryou walked unsteadily out of the pub where he had downed about three too many beers. Judging from the time stamp on his rather pricey receipt, it was nearing eight o'clock. The fall weather meant shorter days, so it was already dark when he stepped onto the street. Rather than head home, Ryou wandered around downtown Domino City, making sure he remained within the neighbourhood most renowned for its unofficial duels. He imagined cracking his knuckles.

_What do you think you're doing? _The Ring asked him. Ryou exhaled. He knew it wouldn't be long before the questions came. They weren't even dueling, but apparently Ryou couldn't even have his thoughts to himself. The presence was always there, and it was getting tiresome.

"Did I even ask you?" Ryou said loudly. Maybe a little too loudly. A group of sketchy-looking guys who were leaning against a wall having a smoke slowly walked towards him.

"What did you say?" The tallest one, who was evidently their leader, stomped out his cigarette after taking a long final drag. "Are you trying to start something?" His words were filled with smoke.

Ryou straightened his shoulders. "Maybe I am," he mumbled. It sounded pathetic, he knew, his vague accent more prominent now that his words were slurring.

His rival seemed content with that answer. "Follow us." He turned around to lead the way to the empty lot behind the establishment which would serve as the field for their duel.

Ryou hesitated for a moment before stepping into the back lot. Once the gate was closed, the fence would prevent his turning back. But he didn't want to turn back. He was tired of leaving as soon as a situation escalated. Determined to see this duel through, he reached into his backpack and took out a duel disk, slamming his deck into the appropriate slot.

The leader grunted respect and pulled out his clearly black market duel disk. He too loaded up his deck. "Let's go."

Ryou could feel Bakura's consciousness straining to leave the Ring and possess him instead, driven to a frenzy with the prospect of a dangerous duel. Ryou was determined not to let that happen, and the liquid courage transformed his will to iron.

_This is stupid. What are you trying to prove? That you can duel just fine without me? Or are you just trying to prove you're an idiot?_

Ryou ignored Bakura's mocking and instead addressed his opponent. "Will your friends agree to oversee our duel?"

The group exchanged a look and the tall man nodded. He grinned. "If I win this, I'm entitled to the contents of your wallet."

"Whatever," Ryou said, trying to keep a calm facade even though he was starting to realize that this duel was not a good idea. In his mind's eye, he saw Bakura pacing.

_Please don't do this. _

That was strange. Bakura seemed to almost be pleading with him, as though concerned for his safety.

_This isn't going to prove anything. This is a bad situation. Have you even taken a good look at those guys? They're going to rob you either way!_

Ryou ignored Bakura's protests and summoned his first monster.

His opponent did the same, though his easy expression indicated that he wasn't also fighting an internal battle of wills at the same time. He followed up the summoning of a monster by laying down a card facedown.

_It's probably a trap card. Stop this duel immediately. I know that you're upset but please don't take it out on yourself. _

Now that Bakura was genuinely worried, Ryou found him almost as annoying as when Bakura was being overly confident. The thought made him stop for a moment before he mentally shook it off. Bakura didn't care for him one way or the other, he was obviously just mad because now Ryou was calling the shots. This was stupid. Ryou knew that he had to concentrate and put Bakura out of his mind.

_Stop this, it's crazy. _

Now that it was his turn again, Ryou put his hands up to his head and screwed up his eyes.

"Stop it!" he hissed. He took a moment to compose his thoughts and addressed Bakura using his mind:

_You're always controlling me through my duels. All I ask is for you to leave me alone so that I can finally take steps on my own path. Yugi and the Pharaoh seem to get along so why can't we? _

Ryou felt Bakura's sigh in his own lungs and in the warm air of the exhale leaving his lips. _Fine._ The spirit was finally going to let him do something on his own. Ryou smiled but then felt a sudden pressure from Bakura's consciousness. His mind's eye envisioned a gentle one-armed hug from his companion.

_Good luck_, the Ring seemed to whisper.

Ryou felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips and turned his attention back to the duel.

Ryou opened his eyes and coughed, sending a fine layer of sand into the air. He was groggily aware of the sensation of hard-packed dirt along the length of his body. Grunting, he slowly sat up and looked around. Somehow, the scene looked all wrong.

For starters, it was daytime. His head was pounding and the sunlight in his eyes made it difficult to concentrate on anything with his eyes watering so badly. Then, he recognised something different from the dull pounding in his head; an anxious-sounding voice. Bakura.

_Are you okay?_

"Never better," Ryou mumbled. He dragged himself to his feet and while he was dusting himself off he saw the bruise on his knuckles.

"What happened?"

_Remember how I said they were probably just going to take your wallet? Well, when they went to hit you, you hit back. I'm proud of you._

The usual smugness of Bakura's voice was replaced with relief. Ryou started walking out of the vacant lot and whenever his step wavered, he could feel Bakura keeping him steady from within his own body. It was the equivalent of being supported by a friend and limping along by their side. Ryou found himself leaning into the support, slowly giving more control to Bakura. But Bakura didn't take more than Ryou was willing to give, and so Ryou maintained full control of his body.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ryou asked.

He felt Bakura shrug but then also felt a slight heat, almost like the normally pale spirit was blushing.

_I'm angry at you. What you did was stupid and reckless. _

"Did I win?" Ryou laughed. Instantly, he coughed some of the dirt out from his lungs.

_What do you think?_

Ryou stopped and felt in the back pocket of his pants and his fingers brushed on the leather of his wallet. A quick rifle through his bag revealed that nothing was missing. He was especially thankful to still have his millennium ring.

"Well, thank you for not interfering," Bakura touched the metal for a moment. He continued walking.

_You don't know how difficult it was for me to stand by and watch you in that situation, _Bakura admitted after a moment. _I realize now that if I really care for you, it means that I'll have to let you make mistakes sometimes. _

"You care about me?" Ryou said. He tried to keep from grinning with limited success. The other people on the street seemed to be giving him weird looks but Ryou's thoughts were introspective, trying to get a feel for Bakura's reaction.

_How long has it been since you were drunk? Maybe the alcohol is just hitting me now._

"Really?" Ryou wasn't buying it. He knew that the excuse must have sounded hollow to Bakura as well.

_Obviously I care for you, _Bakura finally sighed. _Can we just move on?_

"So from now on we'll duel together?"

Ryou held his breath, waiting for Bakura's response.

Finally he heard what he had been waiting for through all these duels.

_Yes. Let's work together._

Ryou grinned and in his conscience he could sense that Bakura was also smiling.


End file.
